<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Are You There? by AceArchangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188521">Are You There?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel'>AceArchangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archangel's Halloween Howls [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Not beta read we die like bart and kon, Past Character Death, ish he wasnt actually dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when they didn't know him, Wally was there.</p><p>Prompt fill for the trans DC server's hlloween countdown prompt list</p><p>Oct 22nd: <b>Ghosts/Candles</b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Wally West, other background ships see end notes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archangel's Halloween Howls [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TDC's Unlucky Thirteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Are You There?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uh this is kinda rough ill probably come back and add to this at some point but its 3 days late so tada</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of summer. Blüdhaven had just been hit by a major heatwave and, naturally, the power was out. Dick was shuffling around his kitchen trying, and failing, to find a candle or flashlight. He finally found his stash of tea lights and started setting them up around the apartment. Once it was decently lit, dick sat down on his couch with one and attempted to filter through some of his case files. No power didn’t mean no crime. </p><p>He had been working on this case for a week for the police but every time he thought he was getting close the lead would go cold. He groaned and flopped backwards into the coach. <em> Maybe it’s time to let the case go </em>. Dick hated giving up, especially on cases like this one.</p><p>Then there was a draft across the room and his candle blew out. Dick sighed before getting up to go get the lighter. After he relit the candles he noticed that there was one of his Nightwing files on top of the open one he had been working on. <em> Wait a sec, I didn't put that there. </em> He picked up the file to move it back to where it should have been. As he went to set it on the stack of other nightwing files the name on it clicked. He rushed out the door. He knew where he needed to go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>This was it. There was no way they were gonna make it out of here. Someone needed to push the button on the other side of the room and there was no one who could get there in time. This was it. The end of the team. </p><p>They were all giving each other knowing looks. They said more than any goodbyes could. Then all of a sudden the lights stopped blinking red and everything was fine. The team just accepted it as a malfunction in the self destruct mechanism later when giving their reports.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Being the Flash had its moments Bart thought as he finished an interview. But sometimes there were gaps in his memory. Like how did he come up with kid flash? And where did the yellow and red color scheme come from? But he just assumed he forgot he had a photographic memory after all, not a perfect one. Just cause he remembered everything he read doesn’t mean he remembered everything he lived through. He heard something about a fire and was off in a blur of red.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Wally had been back for a few years, it had been a weird adjustment at first but soon everyone was back, more or less, to their old dynamics, they just had a few costume updates. When Bart and Kon returned it felt like everything was as it was supposed to be. </p><p>They were having a big family movie night. And by family, it was the bats and their friends and partners (crime fighting and otherwise). They were all camped out in the Manor’s movie room and everyone was camped out under their respective blankets. Wally could see Cassie, Bart, Kon, and Tim in a puddle a few couches over. In the back of the room Bats was sitting trying to not smile and crack his facade as Hal and Clark tag-teamed annoying him. Lois sat nearby laughing at the boys. Damian was down in the front a redhead kid and Jon on either side. Every once in a while you could feel a wave of energy pass over the room that was Damian rolling his eyes at his best friends. Jason, Cass, Roy, Kyle, Duke, Chris, and Starfire were somewhere as well. Wally was personally snuggled up to his fiancé, Dick Grayson himself. </p><p>They were about to start when Dick’s eyes got big and he turned to Wally. “You haven’t seen the movie before this have you? It came out while you were stuck in the speedforce.”</p><p>“What? No? I saw it. Me, you, artemis, Donna, and Roy all went together? There was that super disappointing moment where we thought there were defecting storm troopers but then it was just BB-8?”</p><p>Dick’s eyebrows furrowed together, “No? Me, Donna, Artie, and Roy went but you weren’t there. We didn’t even know you existed cause of Abrakadabra erasing you.” When Wally just smiled and shook his head Dick turned and yelled at Roy, “Hey Wally wasn’t there when we went to see the Last Jedi right?”</p><p>Roy yelled back, “Nah he was super dead or in the time force or whatever.”</p><p>Dick turned back towards Wally more confused than he was before. “Babe, just cause you couldn’t see me doesn’t mean I wasn’t there.” Dick thought about that day, about how their popcorn never seemed to run out, about how he thought he had left his phone in the theater but then it was in his pocket that he swore he had checked twice.</p><p>“You were there?” Dick asked. Suddenly a lot of things fell into place. “And that case, during the blackout, and-”</p><p>Wally shrugged and cut him off, “Yes and no, I was both there and wasn’t. It’s kinda hard to explain.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Movie now?” He opened his arms up towards Dick.</p><p>Dick was still reeling but he cuddled into Wally. He was barely focused on the movie and about halfway through, the entire room erupted into shushes when Dick shouted out, “OH MY GOD! YOU WERE A FORCE GHOST!!!!!” much to Wally’s amusement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so the core 4 is something who knows nd you can read jason, roy, kyle, and star however yall want, but damian, Jon, and Colin are b a b i e s and no relationships yet, and its bruce/hal and clark/lois.</p><p>Anyway as normal folx, </p><p>You can find me on my <a href="archangelofthestars.tumblr.com">main</a> or on my <a href="adhdspeedsters.tumblr.com">dc sideblog</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>